Frequency
by trunksfan2001
Summary: What would happen if Goku got hold of a ham radio and contacted the Z soildiers from the future *dumdumdum*
1. Default Chapter Title

Frequency:Proluge  
  
Authors Note:Hello, I just want to say this fic will probaly suck, but I want to write it anyway. I just got finished watching the movie Frequency and this came to me. Weird huh. Well please review and tell me what you think PLEASE!!!!  
  
Diclaimer:I don`t own DragonBall, Z, GT. So please do not sew me although it is not like I own anything for you to take.  
  
Now on with the story, BTW :: Means thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Goku sat at the table with one thought on his mind::Man I am so hungry::.Chi-Chi was at Bulmas chatting as usual. Gohan was training with piccolo, in preperation for the androids. Vegeta had dissapered into the woods yesterday and was hiding his*he had a huge fight with Bulma, over her getting pregnent*. Goku sat up and went to raid the fridge, witch had been empty 5 minutes ago, but he was hoping that food would have appered in it.  
  
Relizing food had not appered in it, he went to check out his attic. He had not been up there in a while. He found the usual stuff: picture albums, old clothes, gohan`s old study books. Then something very shiny caught his eyes. Goku picked it up to find out it was an old ham radio(a.k.a. those radios you communicate back and forth with).  
  
"I wonder if this still works" Goku thought outloud. The sayian stood up and walked downstairs with the radio in his hands. He sat it down on the table and proceded to hook it up.  
Goku fiddled with all the knobs until he found out how to change the frequencys.  
  
"Hello, Hello is anyone there?" Goku stated into the radio.  
  
"Hi"came a voice from the radio.  
  
"Oh hello, my names Goku whats yours."  
  
"Well my names..."the voice paused"did you just say Goku?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Kakarot" the voice said stunned.  
  
"Vegeta, is that you? I thought you were in the forest?"  
  
"But, your dead"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nasty cliffhanger, I know, but I am so sleepy I can`t stay awake.*YAWN* see. Well anyway, R&R. I mean just write 'Hello' that is all I ask. I just want to know if people are reading my story. BYE BYE 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Frequency:Chapter2  
  
Authors Notes: Hey, I`m back. It is currently 3:00 A.M. right now for me, but I`m still going strong. Oh, and, m your question will be answered in this fic. Now please enjoy this disclaimer then the fic.  
  
Disclaimer:I don`t own them blah, blah, blah. Don`t sew me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Haha, that was a good joke Vegeta, I didn`t know you had a sense of humor."  
  
"Kakarot, I`m not kidding. Where are you?"  
  
"Duh, I`m at my house"  
  
"But...but...you can`t be. Your house was destroyed"  
  
"You know Vegeta you are really starting to annoy me, by the way where did you get the radio."  
  
"Your mate took it from your house before *they* came."  
  
"Vegeta, how did you know I was using the one in the attic, are you spying on me."  
  
"Argg!!Kakarot, You are the king of Baka`s. Listen to me. I don`t know how you are talking to me at this very momment, because you are dead, I saw you murdered before my own eyes. SO I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, if you say so, I know, i`ll let you talk to Bulma. She can figure this out."  
  
"What did you say Kakarot!That is impossible. Bulmas gone."  
  
"Not that I know of, Vegeta. She didn`t say she was leaving."  
  
"Of course, she was abducted by *them*."  
  
"OH, NO!!Chi-Chi`s over at Bulmas house right now!" Goku grabbed the radio, and used instant trasmission.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He appered in Capsule Corps front yard. Goku ran in through the door that led into the kitchen.  
"Chi-Chi!"he ran over to his wife who was washing dishes."Chi-Chi, wheres Bulma!"  
  
"Um, shes in the living room. But I wouldnt go in there if I were you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, Vegeta just got back, and they wanted a moment to theirselves."  
  
"Vegeta`s back is he" Goku got a 'I`m going to kill Vegeta' look on his face. Goku went up to the door, banged real hard, and yelled  
  
"Vegeta, I`m going to kill you!"  
  
"Kakarot, what are you babbiling about!" Vegeta yelled coming out of the room.  
  
"You know what I`m talking about. Telling me bulma was gone, and all the junk. ARE YOU PURPOSLY TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEARTATAKE!!!!!" Vegeta almost stumbled backwards at Goku`s yelling, Chi-Chi was scared to death, and Bulma, coming out of the living roon, was shocked. They all knew that Goku never got this angry.  
  
"Kakarot, I have no idea what you are talking about." Chi-Chi walked over to Goku and asked him what was wrong.  
  
Goku finally calmed down enough to sit down and talk. He told them about his conversation and everything that had happened. Both women turned to Vegeta.   
  
"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Goku got an idea.  
  
"Now, Vegeta look me straight in the eys and say that" Vegeta turned and looked into   
goku`s eyes and said  
  
"I have no idea what you guys are talking about"   
  
"Okay, I belive you vegeta, but then who was I talking to?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry about the cliffhanger but my brain went dead. please review.   
('-') ('-') ('-') ('-') ^('-')^ Be Happy  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Frequency:Chapter2  
  
AuthorsNotes:Well hello everybody I`m back with the second chapter, and also a note to,   
Gohanhugger, Gohan will play a huge part in the story, I just have`nt figured out when to enter   
him in the story at. Maybe this on::wink wink::Well enjoy the story.='-'= and FYI the people on  
the radios names have 2`s after them so you won`t get them mixed up'-'   
  
Disclaimer:I` don`t own them blah, blah, blah.please don`t sew me although its not like  
I have anything for you to take.  
  
On with the story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma carefully hooked the machine up. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta, watched her intensvely.  
She turned all the little nobs, then Goku showed her which frequency he had had it on.  
  
"Testing 1..2..3" Goku shouted stupidily into the mike.  
  
"Kakarot, why did you say that?" Vegeta shouted  
  
"Because it was fun" Goku shouted meerily.  
  
"Hello is anyone there" A voice said from the speaker, Bulma had sat up in the room.  
  
"Uh, hello. Who is this?" Bulma questioned  
  
"Mrs. Bulma is that you?" said a wery voice "but..but it can`t be." Then Goku reconized   
the voice.  
  
"Gohan, is that you, I thought you were training with piccolo?"  
  
"D-Dad?" the voice stammered stunned. A voice was heard in the background of the radio.  
  
"I told you I was talking to kakarot. What do you say now." Vegeta2 said.  
  
"Hey, thats me." Vegata said stunned "Who are you and why are you impostoring my voice."  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
"A-ha!I`ve got it!" Bulma yelled with a piece of really long computer paper in her hands.  
  
"B-Bulma" Vegeta2 stammered. everyone in the room turned to Bulma.  
  
"What is it, Bulma, what did you find?" Goku questioned.  
  
"They are the future us. Listen, we are in what you call solar maximum, when there are   
the largest numberes of sunspots on the sun.Aperently in their time they are having one too.   
During solar maximum radio signals are sometimes bounced off sunspots, which caused us to reach   
the future. Also because it is the same radio."  
  
"So you guys are from the future?" Goku asked stupidly into the radio. He didn`t really   
understand any of Bulma1s speech.  
  
"Dad, its really you, oh its been so long"  
  
Chi-Chi then decided to speakup."Gohan, have you been studing"  
  
"Mom, oh mom," Then they could hear him crying"here vegeta, I can`t take this." They   
heard him get up, and Vegeta2 sit down.   
  
"What was that all about?" Goku asked Vegeta2.  
  
"Well kakarot, in our world, your dead, and your mate was captured with all the other   
women. He hasn`t seen either of you in atleast 30 years."  
  
"Hey me2 what the hell happened in your world." A very angry Vegeta yelled into the mike.  
  
"Well I guess I should explain. It started while we were preparing for the androids. We   
were so wooried about the androids we did not pay attention to any other enimies. Thats when   
these women of a alien species that was exectly like humans exept for the fact that they can   
control other women`s minds. Their planet had been enslaved by some powerful species, it wasn`t   
Freiza though, and they had lived their life being beatenand bruised by men. Apperently 2of   
them escaped, and has set out to kill all men in the universe. On their journey they landed   
on Earth and they took control of all the women of earth. They made them kill their mates,   
boyfriends, or just an innocent male walking down the street. That is how you died kakarot,  
your mate and mine were taken under control too. Me and the hybrid escaped. Also the cat and   
pig."  
  
"Man, thats messed up, what happend to the androids?" Goku asked  
  
"They never showed up, apperently Dr.Gero was killed to." Then Bulmas little lightbulb   
clicked on above her head.   
  
"Hey I`ve got an idea, Vegeta, when did these women show up."  
  
"Oh, its been so long, I can`t actually rember." This time Vegeta1`s little lightbulb   
clicked on  
  
"Wait you know when you found out about Bulma`s preqnuncy, and you dissapered into the   
forest, how long after that."  
  
"oh, now I remember. It was atleast a month after that. A women named Cathy and her   
assistants, will showup as a buisness owner dealing with Capsule Corps. Thats really them in   
disquise. Listen you have to kill her at first sight, don`t belive a word she says." Then all   
they heard was static.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Few, I finally finished it. I hope you liked it. Anyway, in the next capter they meet   
cathy, but thats all I`m going to say. As always review in that nice little green box at the   
bottom okay. Adious amegos. ='-'=  
('-') ('-') ('-') ('-') ^('-')^ 


End file.
